1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latching assembly for a convertible sofa bed.
2. Description of Prior Art
There exists an apparent appreciation for furniture of the combination type. Economy of space is essential if one inhabits an area where space is limited. A single piece of furniture capable of being converted to two or more different pieces, each piece providing a different function, offers a reduction in space consumption in comparison to the number of separate items that would be required to perform each individual function. Moreover, financial resources govern ones purchasing power requiring a decision to be made between rudimentary pieces of furniture. A single article which would function as more than one piece of furniture could remedy such decisions. It is for these reasons among others that the convertible sofa is well known and quite popular.
U.S. Pat. No. 835,770 issued Nov. 13, 1906 to Lawrence Williams shows a convertible couch and bed having a beveled latch releasing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,343,642 issued Mar. 7, 1944 to Robert Allen Burton shows pivotally connected seat and back sections of a sofa bed mounted on a bed frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,675 issued Jul. 20, 1943 to Robert Allen Burton shows a hinge construction for pivotally connecting seat and back sections of a sofa bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,893 issued Jan. 18, 1972 to John F. Hern et al. shows a sofa bed assembly which includes a cam rotatably connected to the seat frame for latching and unlatching under the force of gravity the assembly into a sofa or bed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,611 issued May 16, 1989 to Robert Fireman shows a sofa bed recliner which includes an automatically releasable detent. The detent disclosed in this patent has a flat end which engages the detent perpendicular to the frame of the back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,244 issued Oct. 24, 1989 to Gilles Tremblay shows a sofa bed having a detent interlocking to provide a sofa and releasable to provide a bed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.